Such micromechanical sensors (MEMS) are generally known. For example, such a micromechanical sensor is fashioned as an acceleration sensor, a rotational rate sensor, and/or a pressure sensor, a deflection of a movable element being capacitively detected. The micromechanical sensors are installed for example in a motor vehicle in the region of an engine in order to monitor operating parameters of the engine. Here, disturbing vibrational oscillations, which can disadvantageously influence a measurement made using the micromechanical sensor, can occur in a comparatively large frequency range.